Breakfast
by Fair-Ithil
Summary: One dull morning at the Gryffindor table, Harry finds himself distracted by a certain red head and discovers Fate is indeed out to get him(hints of HG)


Disclaimer- Don't own it, if I did I would have had Harry mention Ginny's birthday when he spent the month with the Weasleys in CoS.

A/N- Okay I'm warning you now. This is not proofread; I've only been a wake for fifteen minutes and henceforth, do not have the energy to proofread. Apologizes for that and OOC Harry. Second this is my first stab at silly dilly fluff. Bear with me. Enjoy, review. No flames please.

Breakfast was, on most mornings, a dull affair. With half the students at the table only partially awake, some in a mad rush to finish last minute homework, and others just poking at their meals, Harry found himself rather bored- not that he'd ever thought breakfast was meant to be entertaining or anything of that sort. The mail had already arrived, and The Daily Prophet bore no ill news from the outside world ("Now that it has to." Hermione muttered picking up the paper), and Harry had slept the whole night through without any dream about Voldemort and his evil ploys, so while Harry was sure this was not of case of 'no news means good news' there was nothing new to mull over that morning at the Gryffindor table. Harry, resisting the urge to sigh, looked up from his plate of eggs and toast, to see Ron wolfing down his bacon, and Hermione add sugar to her coffee as her eyes moved down the page of her book, _Career Witches by _Otto Moe Veel, which was propped up against a pitcher of milk. Every now and again she'd tell Ron to slow down, else he should choke before returning to her book. Harry smiled slightly at the two before he turned his attention to his other fellow Gryffindors.

Dean was waving his fork wildly in the air as he told those who listened about the football game he'd attended over the summer. Seamus was staring at Lavender like a deer caught in headlights as she ate her toast. Neville was talking to Parvati about his Divination homework and asking what exactly a Queen of Swords meant since he'd misplaced his book the night before. Harry rolled his eyes at this and looked up and down the table.

He saw two second years pelting each other with bits of banana, a third year that was moments away from falling asleep in his eggs, and a seventh year that making a happy face out of the food on her plate...

Harry briefly returned to his breakfast when something caught his attention to his left.

"Oh yes, Knids can be very vermicious. They'd have to be of course, else they wouldn't be named vermicious Knids would they now?" Luna was saying rather logically to Ginny, in a voice that reminded him of Hermione when she was explaining something to Ron or him.

"Oh yes, of course." Ginny nodded, a small smile playing on her mouth though her voice was light

Harry shot a look at Hermione to see if she was listening but she kept on reading so he turned his attention back to Luna, who was currently telling Ginny all about Knids, which apparently were soggy vile things. He smiled at the thought of seeing one in Care of Magical Creatures since it seemed like the sort of thing Hagrid would bring in.

"Daddy says I'm not to keep it when I find it but one never knows. It may take a liking to me." Ginny nodded again. Her hair was pulled up in a bun and her nodding was making it come undone. 'If she keeps at that it'll be in her cereal.' Harry thought. Her hair was nice he decided; it was so bright and _red _(for lack of a better word). Course it was the same shade as Ron's hair but Ron's hair had never held his attention so (and Harry was glad for that too).

"Luna," she said before stopping to eat a spoonful of cereal. Chewing quickly she swallowed and finished. "I don't know how much of a liking a _vermicious_ Knidscan take to anything." Ginny stopped and added almost as an after thought. "But I suppose anything's worth trying once." There was silence for a moment before she went on. "Anyway how was Hogsmeade? Snape didn't let me out in time to go. No surprise there." Luna begun telling Ginny about the pack of Blue-bellied marglies she'd spotted outside the Three Broomsticks (whatever those were Harry wasn't very sure). Ginny for the most part just ate her cereal, listening to Luna's story. At one point she laughed, sending milk down her chin, and Harry laughed as well because she looked so silly, like the little girl he first saw at King Cross running after the train than the fifteen year old she was.

Perhaps if Harry had laughed a little quieter she would never have looked at him and he would never have been caught staring like some sort of idiot. Harry felt his face burn and the overwhelming desire to hide under the table. Ginny's face flushed pink but she managed to give him a cheerful smile. He tried to smile back and possibly pulled it off but he couldn't be sure as he turned back to his own breakfast. After a few minutes of internal mortification, Harry heard someone calling his name.

"Oy Harry! Pass the jam would you." Harry reached for the jam and passed it to Dean, then as he was pulling his arm back he felt his elbow land in something _squishy_. He looked down and grimaced.

"Too late to ask for the butter than, eh Harry?"

Harry merely glared.

A/NII- Okay if you've made it this far, give yourself a pat on the back. A pie to anyone who can spot the Willy Wonka reference.


End file.
